Currently, the existing emergency lighting fixture is composed of emergency battery pack and light strip. This structure is big and the emergency lighting fixture can't be installed in a small space.
Moreover, as the battery pack and the lighting fixture are separated, they need to be rewired before using. The workload is large and it is not convenient for the customer to install.